


Adventures In Tweed

by RiaJade01



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, an AU where there's tweed in the swtor galaxy, inappropriate use of the limited access reading room, is the force a thing here?, librarian's perogative, rare texts are a turnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaJade01/pseuds/RiaJade01
Summary: Malavai Quinn is the new tenured history prof at Kaas City University. Mara Thrask is the history librarian and archivist at the campus library. There's a lot of tweed, a splash of leather, and a smidgeon of privacy; what do you THINK is going to happen?





	

“He’s here,” Vette’s voice said, pitched loudly enough to carry in the quiet library.

Indeed, Mara was certain the “he” in question could hear every word. Mara purposely kept her eyes on her screen. She would not allow a student assistant to bait her. 

“Who is here?” she asked innocently.

“Your 13:30 archives appointment? You know, Professor Tall Dark and Tweed?” Vette had not lowered her voice and it turned playful. “You guys match today, in fact. I’m sure that was an accident.”

Mara pressed her lips into a thin line to suppress a smile. It was in fact no such thing, which Vette knew all too well. The younger woman leaned closer and, blessedly, did lower her voice to a whisper.

“It’s not going to work, you know. Professor Tweed is so absorbed in his work you could walk around naked without him noticing.”

Mara did smile at that. Vette looked at Professor Quinn and, understandably, saw a stuffy, boring prof who would likely assign far too much writing for her comfort. Mara looked at him and saw how nicely he filled out those tweed slacks and the way the waistcoat of his suit seemed to be painted over his chest. She allowed herself to look up, then, and was rewarded by the sight of the man himself walking toward her, his dark hair perfectly parted, his suit immaculate as always. Their eyes met and he adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses, his cheeks coloring slightly. Mara felt herself smile in return.

“Wow. This got intense,” Vette’s voice said. Mara started, realizing Professor Quinn was standing right in front of her desk; she wasn’t entirely sure how long they had stared at one another. Vette laughed when they jerked to look at her. “No, don’t let me interrupt. This is great.”

“Don’t you have something to do, Vette? Books to shelve, data terminals to straighten? Anything that doesn’t involve being... here?”

“Nope, I’m good.”

Mara squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then stood and straightened her dress, a form-fitting tweed sheath that would have been downright dowdy if not for the black corset she wore over it. Quinn’s eyes twitched downward for the slimmest of seconds before coming back up to her face. Mara allowed herself a knowing smile. The corset had precisely the effect on her decolletage she’d intended.

“Good afternoon, Professor Quinn,” she said, coming around the desk and leading him toward the archive room. “I presume you’ll want the same texts brought out?”

He fell into step next to her. “Indeed, Ms. Thrask. I have need of two more as well.” 

He handed her a slip of flimsy and opened the door to the archive room, motioning her through. Mara examined the the list and immediately turned up the second aisle between the stacks on her right. Quinn followed. She repositioned a ladder and took one step up before realizing her shoes were inappropriate bordering on dangerous for this task. She kicked off the heels and started again. She’d stretched and risen onto her toes to reach the top shelf to retrieve both texts when she felt Quinn’s eyes on her.

She glanced down to find him staring at the tattoo on her bare thigh. Her dress had shifted as she stretched; she was still decent, but only just. She fought a smile. 

“Here,” she said, handing the first tome down to him. He twitched and his eyes travelled up her body to her face.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his face blushing so dark they were nearly the same color. 

“Don’t be,” she said, handing him the second text. “I’m gratified you noticed. I was wondering how much more clothing I’d have to shed to get your attention.”

She stepped off the ladder and tipped her shoes upright with a toe, then reached out casually to steady herself on Quinn’s shoulder as she slipped her feet into them. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of well defined muscle under the soft tweed. His hand shot to the small of her back, as if to steady her. 

“Ms. Thrask, are you alright?” 

She turned her head toward him and found their faces centimeters apart. Her breath caught. 

“Yes.” It was more a breath than an actual word. 

And then his mouth was on hers. She’d expected softness, hesitance, at first. Instead he was demanding, his tongue plundering her mouth without reservation as the hand on her back yanked her flush against his body and then slid downward. His one-handed grip on her shifted her dress even more; when his fingertips slid past the hem, they brushed the bottom curve of her ass.

She moaned and slipped her hands inside his jacket, feeling the firmness of his body beneath the fabric, gripping his ass tightly with both hands as she ground herself against his thigh. He jerked involuntarily when her thigh brushed his cock through his pants, the books in his arm slipping. 

Mara jumped back at the sound and caught them. She laughed breathlessly. 

“Perhaps we should put these down,” she said, laying the books on a shelf nearby. Relieved of its burden, Quinn’s other arm slipped around her, teasing over the flesh left exposed by the low back of her dress. She melted against him, eyes closing in pleasure.

“You know everything here has been uploaded to our holonet,” she gasped. “And is far easier to search electronically.”

“I’m aware,” he said shortly. 

“I suppose you’re simply interested in a more  _ tactile _ ,” she reached below his belt and felt him hardening under her palm, “research experience.”

His teeth raked her earlobe. “Indeed.” 

Mara cried out when he bit her neck savagely. 

“I must confess, Ms. Thrask, I have considered the wisdom of such an experience for months now.” He bit her again and she twisted her fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth to the ridges on her chest.

“Mara,” she gasped as he nipped at the ridged flesh. “My name is Mara.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips and then to her earlobe. “Then you must call me Malavai,” he whispered.

He slipped his hand up her skirt as he said it. She squealed his name when he ran his fingers over her. The smoldering smile he gave her in response nearly buckled her knees. He seemed to notice, for he wrapped his arm around her waist. And then he slipped a finger into her panties to tease her flesh directly.

“So wet,” he murmured as she sagged against him. “Tell me, Mara, how long you have wanted this.”

“Since you first walked through my door,” she answered, her voice pitching upward when he ran his finger along her slick cleft again. 

She made a pitiful noise of protest when he pulled his hand away from her, but then he brought it up and touched her lips tentatively. She obediently drew his fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on his skin.

“Do you know what I am going to do?” he asked, his voice still calm but dark with lust.

“Fuck me, I hope,” she replied, raising an eyebrow. 

He grinned wolfishly. “Such impertinence, I ought to punish you for that.”

Mara smiled in return and trailed kisses along his jawline. “But you won’t,” she murmured against his skin. It was clear his desire was as intense as hers.

For a moment she thought he would call her bluff, but instead he nodded. “I won’t. For today. I shall remember this, though, my dear.” 

“Hmm, I’m sure you will. But I believe you were about to tell me something.”

“Yes indeed.” He pushed her against the ladder and then up. Her heels caught and he tsked, supporting her as she kicked them off again.

“First, I’m going to lick that delicious wet cunt.” He reached up her skirt and pulled her panties down and pushed her further up the ladder until she was sitting on a step at his eye level. “And then I will fuck you until you cannot remember your name.” He pulled her panties off her ankles and tossed them aside.

“You seem very sure of yourself,” she teased. She tried and failed to stifle a moan when his hands slid up her outer thighs, pushing her skirt up to her waist.

Rather than answer, he lifted one leg over his shoulder and pressed his lips to her inner thigh, nipping playfully, moving upward with aching slowness. Mara tensed, her hands gripping the step above her head, when she felt his breath on her. She collapsed slightly when he instead turned his head to her other thigh and began again.

“I can stop if you wish,” he mumbled against her skin. “If this is not up to your standards.”

“Don’t you dare,” she gritted back, trying to arch her hips upward to capture his frustratingly elusive mouth. A mewl of frustration bubbled out of her.

His hands slipped up to cradle her ass and squeezed firmly.

“Ask me,” he said firmly, his blue eyes burning up at her, his pale face framed by her red thighs. “Ask for what you want.”

Mara pressed her lips together firmly. She would not ask for what she knew he already wanted to do to her. 

“No?” 

Mara’s entire body convulsed when his lips brushed her cunt. He looked up at her again and held her gaze when he ran his tongue over her lightly. She groaned and tried again to use her hips and legs to trap him where she wanted him, but he evaded her.

“Come now, Mara. It is such a little thing to ask.” 

He trailed tiny kisses around the edge of her cleft, skillfully avoiding her clit. Something very near a sob tore from her, and she was forced to admit defeat.

“Please,” she moaned, her arousal somehow pitching higher as she said the word. 

“Please what?”

“Please lick my fucking clit. I want your tongue all over me until I come.”

She hadn’t finished saying the words before his face was buried in her. She half expected him to draw this out, but from his reaction Mara realized he had been holding himself back with every shred of control he had. She had half a second to wonder if she could have waited him out, but then his tongue was lapping her clit insistently and she decided it didn’t matter. 

He reduced her to a trembling, keening mess in extremely short order. Pleasure rippled through her at his every touch, white hot and almost unbearable. He pulled back after a time and slipped his fingers into her, stroking her gently, maddeningly.

“I thought librarians were supposed to be quiet,” he deadpanned, grinning up at her when her muscles tightened around his fingers and another moan echoed off the archive walls.

“I did not say you could stop,” she replied imperiously, grabbing the back of his head. He resisted her long enough to see her face when he slammed his fingers home hard enough to lift her ass off the ladder, then let her yank his face back between her thighs.

“Fuck,” she moaned, the low sound turning to a sharp cry when he nipped at her clit gently. “Do that again,” she begged. “Fuck, Malavai, that feels so…”

She trailed off and shrieked as her orgasm struck, somehow without warning despite the pleasure already thrumming through her. Her entire body collapsed in on itself as she screamed, the waves of sensation rolling through her so intense they were nearly painful. Quinn didn’t fight her when her legs wrapped around his head, instead remaining steady, supporting her hips and ass with his body as her shaking slowly subsided.

When her muscles relaxed, he helped her slide down the ladder. She grabbed his head desperately and kissed him, pushing him back slightly and unbuckling his belt.

“I need you to fuck me,” she growled against his lips. 

“So insatiable,” he whispered. “How fortunate for me.”

She laughed and walked him backward toward a work desk at the end of the aisle, one arm keeping him steady as the other hand unzipped his pants and slipped in to stroke his cock. He groaned appreciatively.

When he bumped into the desk he helped her with the remaining buttons on his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his ankles before sitting on the desk. She climbed into his lap, straddling him, grinding against him teasingly, laughing at the frustrated sounds she tore from him every time she rubbed herself against his cock.

“You’re a vengeful woman,” he observed, pulling her lips down to his. She could feel his rakish smile. “That will be interesting to exploit.”

His forced nonchalance, made obvious by how tightly he gripped her neck and hip, only made her ache for him, and for the punishment he hinted at, even more. Still, she kept a tight rein on herself, teasing and gasping softly in his ear when his cock collided with her clit. He gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. He was trying valiantly for a stern, even cruel, expression, but the effect was marred by the way his brow furrowed and his eyes twitched shut every time she rubbed herself on him.

“I don’t suppose you would obey if I ordered you to fuck me,” he said.

“Not even slightly,” she replied, a wicked grin on her face. A thought struck her, sending an intense bolt of need through her body, and she leaned down to brush her lips against his ear. “You can punish my insubordination later.”

He groaned and his eyes slid shut, but he said nothing.

“Ask for what you want, Malavai.”

He turned her head to the side, his touch suddenly gentle, kissed her earlobe. 

“Let me fuck that beautiful cunt, Mara.” 

She shifted, positioning his cock at her entrance and held it there, looking at him expectantly.

“Please,” he gasped. “Please let me fuck you.”

It took every shred of self control to lower herself onto him slowly, luxuriating in the length of him as he filled her.

“Dear gods,” he gasped. 

Mara hummed in agreement, pressing her face into his neck as she tried to gather her wits. After a moment she began to ride him, keeping her movements slow and methodical. Fuck, he felt so good. 

Quinn’s hands roamed down to her ass and then slipped under her dress to grip her hips. Mara closed her eyes, letting him take control and guide her movements as the heat at her core began to build again. He hastened her pace, cursing and groaning incoherently as he slammed her down onto him at a quick clip.

“Kriff, Mara, I- fuck.”

Mara grabbed his head in both hands, turning his gaze up to hers.

“I know,” she gasped. She stroked his hair and smiled as she felt her body start to shake. “Come for me, Malavai. Oh gods I need you to-”

She cut off when the tingling in her core exploded again and her air left her lungs in a rush. She gripped his head tightly against her, babbling encouragement as he continued moving in her, drawing out her release. His hands tightened on her ass and he shouted her name, following her over the edge. He convulsed under her, drawing her against him with shaking arms. 

They sat like that, wrapped around each other on the work desk. Mara’s internal chronometer had completely broken; she had no sense of how long they stayed there, and for a time she did not care, too content was she in Quinn’s warm embrace. At length, he inhaled sharply.

“What is it?”

“It’s just after 14:30. I’m teaching a class on the other side of campus at 15:00.”

Mara chuckled and let him help her climb down. He dressed and straightened his hair as she hunted for her panties and shoes. 

“Do you want to go get a cup of caf? Or something? Later?” she asked.

He looked at her, a smile playing across his features. 

“There’s a lovely little cafe near the Citadel,” he said. “My last class ends at 21:00 today.”

Mara slipped her arms around him.

“Meet me here when you’re done. We’ll take my speeder.”

“Of course,” he replied, tipping her chin up toward him and pressing a long kiss to her lips.

Mara sighed into his mouth happily but forced herself to pull away.

“Go; I won’t have you arrive late on my account.”

“As you command, Ms. Thrask.”

Mara hurriedly dressed and went to the supply closet to retrieve a can of furniture cleaner.


End file.
